


Rain, Rain, DON'T Go Away

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Spending a rainy day with Sam.





	Rain, Rain, DON'T Go Away

“Why don’t we go for a run?” you suggested. “We’ve been in here all day. If I have to look at another website about rugaru, I might scream. Dean already bailed on us, so why don’t we take a break?”

Sam nodded, pushing himself away from the table. “Sounds like a good idea,” he said.

You grabbed your workout clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change. You’d just pulled your shirt over your head when you heard Sam.

“Hey, Y/N?” he called.

“Yeah?” you said, pulling open the door and sticking your head out. Your breath caught in your throat because Sam was standing at the window, the curtain pulled back, wearing just a pair of black basketball shorts, bare feet and a tight white t-shirt. You had to look down quickly so he wouldn’t see you staring. If you weren’t more careful he’d figure out you had a huge, completely inappropriate crush on him.

“I don’t think we’re going running,” he smiled. He pulled the curtain back and pointed out the window.

You crossed the room to stand by him, peering outside. It was raining. But it wasn’t just a light sprinkle or even a steady downfall, but rather a deluge of water falling from the sky. You couldn’t even see the sidewalk right outside the motel it was raining so hard.

“Well, crap,” you muttered.

“So much for that break,” Sam laughed.

“I’m not going back to research,” you said forcefully. “We need to do anything but go back to research.”

“You know what,” Sam said. “We can still take a break.” He grabbed his duffel from the floor, digging through it until he found what he wanted. He held up a deck of cards and a wooden board with holes in it. “You said you wanted to learn to play cribbage. Now seems like a good time.”

“Okay,” you shrugged.

Sam sat on his bed, legs crossed, setting up the cribbage board. He gestured for you to sit across from him, which you did, after grabbing a couple of beers from the cooler on the floor.

The two of you spent the next two hours playing cribbage and drinking. Except Sam wasn’t a very good teacher because it was painfully obvious that you weren’t very good, especially after he skunked you for the sixth or seventh time. Irritated and slightly tipsy, you shoved the board and cards to the floor, laughing at the shocked look on Sam’s face.

“Hey,” he protested. “That wasn’t nice. I was winning.”

“That’s why I did it!” you laughed.

The next thing you knew, Sam was tackling you to the bed, tickling you until you were almost screaming with laughter. Your hands beat fruitlessly at his chest, trying and failing to push him off of you. He grabbed your hands in one of his, holding them above your head, his other hand finding every single spot on your body that was remotely ticklish. You squirmed and kicked your legs, giggling helplessly.

Sam grinned, chuckling under his breath, pulling you beneath him, trapping your flailing legs with his body. You moaned in frustration. He paused and then his hands were no longer seeking and finding all of your ticklish spots, but instead they were sliding gently over your body, exploring and caressing. You sighed quietly and closed your eyes.

“Y/N, look at me,” he murmured.

You opened your eyes to see a set of hazel green eyes staring into yours. You smiled hesitantly.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Sam asked quietly.

The rain was still pounding against the windows and you could hear thunder far off in the distance. But it wasn’t as loud as the pounding of your heart.

You nodded slowly.

Then Sam’s lips were on yours and it was even better than you’d expected.


End file.
